


Glory Days

by magicianparrish



Series: AU Prompts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, baseball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Prompt: I’m a hardcore Mets fan and you’re a hardcore Yankees fan and it’s the first game of the Subway Series and we’re sitting next to each other with our “families” and a rivalry begins between us but I guess we can be friends too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Days

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part of the AU Prompts. This is about baseball. Don't worry you don't have to know anything about it to understand what's happening. Just know that the Subway Series is a series of Major League Baseball games played between teams based in New York City; every potential venue for such games is accessible via the New York City Subway. 
> 
> And all the baseball players and stats mentioned are real and based on real life. Enjoy :)

It was a sweltering hot June day and to Percy, it was the perfect day to attend a baseball game. Baseball, the all-american sport that every good citizen of America will either, watch, listen or even attend a game if they could. Percy was raised a hardcore Mets fan from birth. The only thing his step-dad Paul loved more than his mom, was his Mets. So it only made sense that Paul bequeath the Mets season tickets to every home game to Percy when he was old enough to be independent.

Percy was ready for the first game of the Subway Series. He had his white and blue pinstriped jersey on with the Mets written in the classic script over the front. He had a white tshirt underneath it because he kept the jersey unbuttoned. Percy considered his Mike Piazza jersey lucky and wore it to every home game. It was only ten AM and the game didn’t start till 1:45, so he and his friends would hang out in the parking lot of Yankee Stadium and drink will fellow baseball fans.

He had the cases of Sam Adams in a cooler that he had over his shoulder. The sun was shining down on him and he had his sunglasses on his face to keep him from going blind. He walked down the street from his apartment in Queens to his friends two doors down. He walked up the stairs and buzzed the intercom to their apartment.

“Who is it?” the static voice of Grover came through.

Percy pressed the buzzer down. “Let’s go G-man. I don’t have all day!”

There was some laughing before it went silent. Percy waited a few minutes for his best friend to come down and join him. When the door opened, a curly redhead with a blue Mets hat and an Al Leiter jersey came skipping out the door. Both men were excited to head out to Yankee Stadium. The Subway Series was a relatively new thing between the two New York teams, only starting three years ago in ‘97. But Percy loved the idea and had gone to every one and was not going to break the streak of his fourth. The thought of baseball got Percy full of excited energy.

When he was twelve he and Paul had the chance to watch the last two games of the 1986 World Series at Shea Stadium and watch the Mets win the World Series. The stadium shook and noise was deafening. It was one of the only times Percy has ever cried. They hadn’t been back since, but Percy thinks that 2000 is the year for them. He tried to stay optimistic.

“Are the rest of the gang meeting us at Yankee?” Grover asked as they made their way to 4 train to head uptown to the Bronx.

“I believe so.”

All of his friends who he’s grown up with are practically his family. They attend every game with him and they take up a section of seats behind home base at Shea. They had to actually buy tickets for the Yankee’s games but it was worth it every year. They couldn’t miss something like this.

As they went underground and scanned their subway passes, there was a plethora of people both decked out in Yankees and Mets gear mixing together. Everyone was happy and friendly with each other now before the game. But once the opening pitch begins, there’s no friendships.

The subway is crammed with all the people attending the first game of the series. Percy and Grover ended up standing up and holding on to the bar on top of them. No one was speaking to each other, but the excited energy was present anyway. This was one of the reasons why Percy loved New York so much.

The ride is about twenty minutes and once it stops at Yankee Stadium Grover and Percy practically run out of the subway and back onto the streets. They make their way towards the parking lot where the rest of the gang would be waiting for them. As they searched the big parking lot they heard a loud noise. It was an airhorn that made people turn their heads, including Percy and Grover.

They see their friends waving to them like maniacs which cause both men to roll their eyes and smile as they walk over. Leo has his face painted blue and orange and has his hair sprayed the Mets colors as well. And he was also the one to blow the air horn. Beckendorf smiles and holds up a beer before taking a sip of it. Piper was sitting down in a pull out chair with her legs crossed smirking at the men she called friends. Her white Robin Ventura jersey unbuttoned showing a small blue cami underneath.

When Percy approached them he held up the ice cooler of beer in his hand. Cheers erupted from the crowd at the sight of beer.

“We can’t drink it all. I don’t want to pay for the beer inside alright?” Percy warned.

They gang hangs out for a little while chatting about how excited they are for the first game. Other Mets fans come join them and they talk and bond together because that’s just what you do. Mets fan stick together. Once it was coming around game time they all headed towards the entrance to Yankee Stadium.

Thousands of people were making the same way so they waited to get their tickets scanned by the security guard. When it was their turn, he asked Percy what was in the cooler. It was part of the typical gameplan that the group had developed.

“My wife and our daughter are already inside the stadium. It’s just all the food and formula my daughter needs for the game,” Percy smoothly lied.  

The security guard just nodded his head and let him in. The plan worked without fail every time. Once the gang was inside the stadium they made their way to the section they scored thanks to Piper’s dad. She usually hated to use money from her family’s fame and fortune, but baseball was the one thing she loved and would use it on.

When they got to their section, a bunch of Yankees fans were sitting in the row behind them. It was obvious that they were all friends with each other, and that this was their “section family”, just like Percy had his at Shea. One of the Yankees fans spotted them and elbowed their friend.

“Looks like we got a bunch of Mets fans joining us today,” he said teasingly.

Percy made his way down the row with his friends in tow. When he sat down and put his cooler of beer in front of him he turned around to face the rivals. Sitting in the seat right behind him was the most beautiful blonde Percy had ever seen.  She had the pinstripe jersey with the Yankee insignia on the left and her curly blonde hair was down to her shoulders and covered with a navy blue Yankees hat turned backwards. Her gray eyes were startling and intense.

“You ready to get your asses kicked by the greatest team in baseball?” Percy taunted the rival gang.

The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes with a smirk. “You wish. We’re going to smash your hopes and dreams to win this series; like we always do.”

“We ain’t called the Miracle Mets for nothin you Yank.”

“And we ain’t called the Bronx Bombers for shits n giggles. Jeter is going to shut you down today guaranteed.” She looked down the row of Percy’s friends and raised an eyebrow.

“There’s always one in the pack I guess. Who’s the painted guy?”

Percy leaned down to where she was looking. When he figured out who it was he let out a laugh and turned back to her.

“Oh that’s Leo. He paints himself every game.”

She let out a small laugh and pointed down her row. “Like I said, there’s always one in the pack. Except I have two.”

Two guys had their faces pinstriped and hair spraypainted white and navy blue. They were telling jokes to people in his row which resulted in laughing. Leo and the two guys seemed to be getting along (Percy figured that it was the painting your whole face thing in common).

“Travis and Connor. Brothers but not twins just to clarify,” she said.

She put down her sunglasses blocking out her eyes and the sun that was beating down on them. Percy turned around and opened up his cooler full of beer and grabbed two.

“Want a beer?” he asked her.

He could see her raise an eyebrow and smile back at him. She took it from him and opened up the cap with her bare hands and took a refreshing sip.

“How’d you smuggle this in anyway?” she asked with a curious tone.

Percy just shrugged his shoulders. “Said that it was full of food and formula for my non existent daughter. Works every time.”

“Smart,” was all she said while taking another sip.

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls welcome to the first game of the Subway Series at Yankee Stadium. The home team, the New York Yankees will be facing off against the New York Mets!” The announcer John Sterling (who does radio broadcasting of play-by-play) said.

Cheering erupted from the crowd and everyone started to stand up and took off their hats.

“...to sing the National Anthem,” John Sterling continued.

The woman sang it beautifully and it echoed all across the stadium. Some people were mouthing the words along, most were just looking at the American flag with pride written on their faces. On the last notes everyone started putting their hats back on, and applause and cheers erupted in the stadium for the woman.

Percy and everyone in his section sat down. He turned around to Annabeth and gave her a smirk.

“Now that it’s game time. We can’t be friends. But would you like to go to Lansdowne in Riverdale after this where we can potentially be friends?” He smoothly offered.

Percy gave himself a mental pat on the back for that one. It normally doesn’t go over that well. She raised a blonde eyebrow and smirked at him.

“Only if the Mets win. Which is highly improbable.”

He glared at her and she laughed at him, but he took that as a yes anyway.  

The Mets end up winning the first game 12-2. When the game ended Percy stood up and stretched his body before turning around to face the blonde (whose name he learned is Annabeth) with a triumphant smirk written on his face.

“Looks like you’re coming with me to Riverdale,” Percy said smugly.

“Don’t look so high and mighty Piazza boy. The Mets got lucky this time,” she said with an annoyed look on her face.

“A deals a deal though. And I’m not bad company I promise. I know the Louis the bartender there, so we’ll get free drinks guaranteed,” Percy said crossing his arms.

“Well if guaranteed free drinks are involved…” she said in mock thought which caused a pout on Percy’s face.

“Okay let’s get outta here. If I hear Frankie sing “New York New York” any longer I might make myself deaf.”

“Agreed.”

They end up mockingly singing along to the song because they know every word (Percy hates it because it’s a Yankee song in his opinion).

For the rest of the Subway Series, Percys group and Annabeth’s group managed to sit together for the rest of the games. Percy enjoyed having Annabeth’s company even though she was the rival team. She was fun to be around and could get free stuff just by acting pretty he found. Which benefited both her and him. The Yankees did end up winning which made Annabeth go I told you so to Percy which got him a little ticked.

“Well just because we lost this series doesn’t mean it’s over. I’m willing to bet that the Mets make it to the World Series this year,” Percy said in a last ditch attempt to not dent his pride.

Annabeth placed a gentle hand on his shoulder with a pitying face displayed on her.

“That’s what you tell yourself every year. It’s been fourteen long years since you’ve seen your last World Series. You don’t have the Miracle Mets anymore. The Yankees will be going for their third year I guarantee.”

“Mark my words Chase. The Mets will make it this year,” Percy growled.

“If the Mets make it to the World Series, I’ll date you. How about that?” she challenged.

“Well I like you enough to take that bet. You’re on. And if the Mets do make it, I’m dragging you down to see them with me.”

Her gray eyes narrowed down and got darker. She loved her Yankees as much as he loved his Mets. Making her watch his team would be torture and sacrilege to her. But Percy knew that she wouldn’t back down. She spit in her palm and stuck her hand out.

“You’re on,” she growled back.

They shook on it.  

Well as fate would have it, both the Yankees and the Mets faced off in the World Series, creating another Subway Series. Percy had called Annabeth the day the Mets won the playoffs. He was at Shea Stadium and the foundations were shaking as every Mets fan cheered up and down screaming their heads off. Percy was pretty sure some dude kissed him, but he was in such a euphoric state he didn’t even care. There were tears coming out of his eyes.

Piper who had this thing called a cell phone gave it to Percy to call Annabeth up and rub it in her face. It was big and heavy, and Percy didn’t understand why anyone would want to carry something like that around. She claimed it was for emergencies only. He dialed her number and she picked up after the third ring.

“I can’t fucking believe it,” was all she said over the line.

“I. TOLD. YOU. SO. CHASE! I’LL SEE YOU OCTOBER 21. GIRLFRIEND!” He screamed while crying.

She was laughing on the other end of the line and he could practically see the smile on her face.

“Okay boyfriend. Try not to die tonight, or get too wasted. The fun’s only begun,” she teased.

Much to Percy’s dismay, the Yankees won the World Series. But if he was going to look on the positive side, it was a close series going for the five games, and he got a future wife out of it. Sometimes you can over look rivals both he and Annabeth found out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. I had so much fun writing this and I did extensive research on this. 
> 
> When Percy lied about the child to sneak in booze, that is based on my dad who used to do that all the time to get into Shea Stadium and not pay for beer. And the thing about the guy kissing him when the Mets went to the World Series, also based on my dad's experiences. 
> 
> If you have any AU prompts, send them in! 
> 
> Thanks again guys and gals.


End file.
